Wishlist Adder
Click on the image to add the item to your wishlist. Make sure that your wishlist is not full before using this. 'IMPORTANT' Some formerly giftable Bangkok and Vegas Loot is now UNGIFTABLE and not able to be added to your wishlist at this point in the time. (see dimmed loot below) Notes *This will only work for Facebook users. ::Wishlist Items will be updated as necessary ::Energy Boosts are no longer giftable. On February 17, 2010, Mystery Bag is introduced. There is a small chance that a item on the wishlist will be dropped from a Mystery Bag EXCEPT THE FOLLOWING: * Daily Chance (Lotto) Collection * Vegas Loot * Bangkok Loot * Diamonds Become MW Wiki Wishlist Adder EXPERT ❶ Like Mafia Wars Wiki to learn about tips, tricks and cheats of Mafia Wars. ❷ Register a Wikia account if you want to avoid seeing ads from this wiki. It is free to register anyway. ❸ Press CTRL+D to bookmark this site to easily come back! ❹ Press CTRL+F to search for the item you want to add into the wishlist. ❺ Share this site. Your friends will love you. New York } Plastic Legging] |Loot|}} Mariner's Suit |Loot|}} Pressure Suit |Loot|}} Sleek Torso Guard |Loot|}} Full Body Armor |Loot|}} MNU Suit |Loot|}} Power Armor |- |colspan="7"| New York Collections - Back To Top |- |Collections|1001}} Ebony Cigar |Collections|1002}} Sky Cigar |Collections|1003}} Rose Cigar |Collections|1004}} Ivory Cigar |Collections|1005}} Turquoise |Collections|1006}} Gold Cigar |Collections|1007}} Royal Cigar |- |Collections|1008}} Topaz Ring |Collections|1009}} Opal Ring |Collections|1010}} Amethyst Ring |Collections|1011}} Emerald Ring |Collections|1012}} Sapphire Ring |Collections|1013}} Ruby Ring |Collections|1014}} Diamond Ring |- |Collections|1015}} Warhol |Collections|1016}} Cezanne |Collections|1017}} Matisse |Collections|1018}} Van Gogh |Collections|1019}} Dali |Collections|1020}} Monet |Collections|1021}} Rembrandt |- |Collections|1022}} Rat Sculpture |Collections|1023}} Sheep Sculpture |Collections|1024}} Rooster Sculpture |Collections|1025}} Monkey Sculpture |Collections|1026}} Tiger Sculpture |Collections|1027}} Snake Sculpture |Collections|1028}} Dragon Sculpture |- |Collections|1029}} White Poker Chip |Collections|1030}} Brown Poker Chip |Collections|1031}} Red Poker Chip |Collections|1032}} Blue Poker Chip |Collections|1033}} Green Poker Chip |Collections|1034}} Purple Poker Chip |Collections|1035}} Gold Poker Chip |- |Collections|1036}} Eight of Diamonds |Collections|1037}} Nine of Diamonds |Collections|1038}} Ten of Diamonds |Collections|1039}} Jack of Diamonds |Collections|1040}} Queen of Diamonds |Collections|1041}} King of Diamonds |Collections|1042}} Ace of Diamonds |- |Collections|1043}} Eight of Hearts |Collections|1044}} Nine of Hearts |Collections|1045}} Ten of Hearts |Collections|1046}} Jack of Hearts |Collections|1047}} Queen of Hearts |Collections|1048}} King of Hearts |Collections|1049}} Ace of Hearts |- |Collections|1050}} Eight of Clubs |Collections|1051}} Nine of Clubs |Collections|1052}} Ten of Clubs |Collections|1053}} Jack of Clubs |Collections|1054}} Queen of Clubs |Collections|1055}} King of Clubs |Collections|1056}} Ace of Clubs |- |Collections|1057}} Eight of Spades |Collections|1058}} Nine of Spades |Collections|1059}} Ten of Spades |Collections|1060}} Jack of Spades |Collections|1061}} Queen of Spades |Collections|1062}} King of Spades |Collections|1063}} Ace of Spades |- |Collections|1064}} Solid Tie |Collections|1065}} Striped Tie |Collections|1066}} Checked Tie |Collections|1067}} Geometric Tie |Collections|1068}} Dot Tie |Collections|1069}} Paisley Tie |Collections|1070}} Knitted Tie |- |Collections|1071}} Pair of Silver Cufflinks |Collections|1072}} Pair of Gold Cufflinks |Collections|1073}} Pair of Amber Cufflinks |Collections|1074}} Pair of Jasper Cufflinks |Collections|1075}} Pair of Agate Cufflinks |Collections|1076}} Pair of Onyx Cufflinks |Collections|1077}} Pair of Pearl Cufflinks |- |Collections|1078}} Mill Reef |Collections|1079}} Sea Bird |Collections|1080}} Arkle |Collections|1081}} Golden Miller |Collections|1082}} St. Simon |Collections|1083}} Ormonde |Collections|1084}} Eclipse |- |Collections|1085}} Hand Tape |Collections|1086}} Gloves |Collections|1087}} Headgear |Collections|1088}} Boxing Trunks |Collections|1089}} Speed Bag |Collections|1090}} Heavy Bag |Collections|1091}} Boxing Ring |- |Collections|1092}} One Ball |Collections|1093}} Two Ball |Collections|1094}} Three Ball |Collections|1095}} Four Ball |Collections|1096}} Five Ball |Collections|1097}} Cue Ball |Collections|1098}} Eight Ball |- |Collections|1099}} Barber Pole |Collections|1100}} Razor |Collections|1101}} Brush |Collections|1102}} Seat |Collections|1103}} Towel |Collections|1104}} Scissors |Collections|1105}} Cream |- |colspan="7"| Daily Chance Collection - Back To Top |- |Collections|1106}} Bingo Card |Collections|1107}} Deck of Cards |Collections|1108}} Dice |Collections|1109}} Roulette Wheel |Collections|1110}} Slot Machine |Collections|1111}} Craps Table |Collections|1112}} Baccarat Shoe |- |colspan="7"| Money Laundering Collection - Back To Top |- |Collections|1113}} Money Iron |Collections|1114}} Dirty Laundry |Collections|1115}} Set of Dryer Sheets |Collections|1116}} Money Line |Collections|1117}} Roll of Quarters |Collections|1118}} Death by Detergent |Collections|1119}} Dirty Bra |} Cuba Moscow Bangkok Las Vegas Italy Current Loot and Resort items are not giftable } Italian Hardwood] link= |Loot|}} Marble Slab |Loot|}} Stone Column |Loot|}} Terracotta tiles | | | |- |Loot|}} Volcanic Bricks |Loot|}} Wine Barrel |Loot|}} Fishing Net |Loot|}} Motor Oil |Loot|}} Football Player | | |- |colspan="7"| Italy Collections - Back To Top |- |Collections|6001}} Toasted Ravioli |Collections|6002}} Traditional Pizza |Collections|6003}} Calzone |Collections|6004}} Gnocchi |Collections|6005}} Meatballs |Collections|6006}} Gelato |Collections|6007}} Cioppino |- |Collections|6008}} Banner |Collections|6009}} Capitoline |Collections|6010}} Castle |Collections|6011}} Centurion |Collections|6012}} Eagle |Collections|6013}} Flag |Collections|6014}} Palm |- |Collections|6015}} Bones of Man |Collections|6016}} Mother With Child |Collections|6017}} Portrait |Collections|6018}} Helicopter Scroll |Collections|6019}} Vitruvian Man |Collections|6020}} Tank |Collections|6021}} Crossbow |- |Collections|6022}} Marius - Great Man |Collections|6023}} Caesar - Statesman |Collections|6024}} Augustus - First |Collections|6025}} Nero - Madman |Collections|6026}} Trajan - Kind Soldier |Collections|6027}} Constantine - Unifier |Collections|6028}} Justinian - Last |} Mystery Animals Event Collections Miscellaneous Category:Browse Category:Loot Category:New York Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Italy Category:Loot:New York Category:Loot:Cuba Category:Loot:Moscow Category:Loot:Bangkok Category:Loot:Las Vegas Category:Loot:Italy Category:Boosts Category:Boosts Category:Consumables Category:Chop Shop Category:Weapons Depot Category:Collections